Cemburu
by yoshuareynaldo777
Summary: Cemburu merupakan salah satu sifat dasar manusia- Tidak terkecuali Hayami Rinka.


**Cemburu**

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (dan karakternya) milik Matsui Yuusei

 **Summary :** Siapapun Pernah Mengalami Kecemburuan, Hayami Rinka bukan salah satu pengecualian darinya

 **Note :** Hayami POV dengan sedikit 3rd person POV

* * *

"RRRRRIIINGGGGG!"

Bel tanda istirahat siang sudah berdering, aku membereskan alat tulis dan buku di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Hari-hari seperti ini berjalan dengan lambat, tidak terlalu banyak latihan assassinasi, atau pelajaran, toh tidak ada ujian pada minggu ini. Tapi aku pribadi lebih senang pada hari-hari seperti ini. Tidak ada tekanan, mungkin?

Aku membuka bekalku dan beberapa wanita kelas 3-E berjalan dan duduk di dekatku—tentu saja, meskipun aku pendiam, aku bukan orang yang antisosial. Dan...tampaknya aku harus duduk bersama mereka, mau tidak mau.

Hinano, Yada, Okano, dan Hara mendekat. Kami menyusun meja dan membuka bekal kami masing-masing. Dan seperti biasanya, kalau wanita berkumpul...gosip pasti jadi bahan pembicaraan kami, sejujurnya meskipun tak suka bergosip, aku ingin tahu juga tentang apa yang terjadi di kelas.

Okano memulai curhatannya atas Maehara. " Ugh, dasar Maehara itu...lagi-lagi dia ganti pacar, kali ini dengan anak SMA! Bayangkan, playboy itu mengincar kakak kelas juga!"

Yada, Hinano, dan Hara memasang muka jahilnya, mirip Nakamura bermaksud menggoda gadis atletik itu.

"Hehehehe, jangan-jangan, Hinata-chan cemburu ya?" bisik Hinano keras, muka Okano langsung memerah.

"E-enak saja! Ngapain aku cemburu dengan laki-laki brengsek itu? Aku Cuma tidak senang saja dia bertingkah seperti itu?"

"Itu namanya cemburu, sayang." Tambah Hara.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Cemburu ya? Mungkin aku sulit merasakan emosi itu, entah karena mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki atau aku merasa emosi seperti itu tidak ada artinya...untuk apa kesal karena tidak mendapatkan laki-laki?

"A-aku tidak cemburu!" sangkal Okano menggeleng kepala dan tangannya sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Semuanya tertawa puas melihat reaksi ulang Okano yang priceless seperti itu.

"Hayo, ngaku." Yada mengeluarkan aura Nakamuranya. "Dadamu sakit atau sesak tida lk melihat dia pacaran dengan wanita lain? Kalau iya, benar lho cemburu..."

"T-tidak! Sudahlah, tidak usah membicarakan Maehara lagi, ganti topik saja."

Hinano melihat ke arahku. Oh tidak. Kalau ngomong soal laki-laki pasti orang itu yang di—

"Rinka-chan dengan Ryuu-chin bagaimana?

Benar saja. Selalu orang itu yang disebut, tidakkah semua orang sadar kalau mereka hanya TEMAN dan REKAN KERJA biasa? Ayolah, sekali dua kali tidak apa-apa, tapi sudah banyak yang menggosipkan aku dengan si poni panjang itu. Aku memang sering pergi janji bersamanya, tapi...itu bukan kencan atau apapun, kami hanya melatih menembak saja tiap kali kami pergi.

Tidak mungkin aku suka dengan dia, tidak.

"Iya nih, dari tadi Hayami-chan diam saja, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chiba? Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu?" Korek Hara tajam (setajam silet)

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku lagi. "Apa-apaan sih kalian ini? Aku kan sudah bilang aku dan Chiba hanya teman biasa, tidak lebih." Jawabku lugas.

"Wah, Ryuu-chin bakal kecewa tampaknya." Hinano berkomentar.

"Benar, Rinka-chan..dia tampaknya suka padamu lho." Yada menambahkan.

Aku terdiam sesaat, apa mungkin cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan bisa terjadi di antara kita. Pemikiran Chiba dan arah matanya memang sulit diketahui, jadi terkadang meskipun 'dekat', aku sulit membaca apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Hah? Tahu darimana?" tanyaku heran, penasaran juga kenapa mereka bisa tanya hal seperti itu.

"Dia pernah menanyakan padaku, apa yang kamu sukai, Hayami-chan. Belum lama ini." Hara menatap mataku dengan pandangan penuh makna.

Eh?

Benarkah? Aku terdiam beberapa saat, Hara bukan orang yang suka berbohong atau membuat sensasi-sebagai 'ibu kelas 3-E' tentunya. Apa benar Chiba tertarik padaku? Untuk apa juga dia menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu?

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas hal itu, kami Cuma teman biasa, kok. Aku cuci tangan dahulu ya." Kataku sambil menutup kotak bekalku. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkan tentang Chiba lagi. Dia hanya temanku...bukan? Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita.

"Wah, kalau kamu tidak peka begitu, nanti dia direbut oleh orang lain lho, Rinka-chan." Yada kembali berkomentar. Hinano dan Hara menangguk.

Aku memutar mataku dan keluar kelas untuk mencuci tanganku. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan laki-laki atau apapun, tak terkecuali Chiba. Serius, dia hanya rekan kerjaku. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Aku mencuci tanganku sambil memikirkan hal yang tadi dibicarakan. Chiba tertarik padaku? Sejenak aku berfikir tidak mustahil juga...Dia yang pertama kali mengajakku pergi bersama, dan dia menanyakan tentangku pada Hara, bukan? Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya salah juga...

Aku keluar dari kamar kecil, setelah pulang mungkin aku akan menanyakan hal itu kepada Chiba. Kami terkadang pulang bersama, meskipun seringnya kami terdiam hampir sepanjang perjalanan. Aku berjalan dengan cepat kembali ke kelas, melihat jam istirahat sudah mau berakhir.

Entah karena kutukan, karma atau apapun, aku melihat hal yang tidak ingin kulihat saat aku kembali ke kelas.

Aku membelalakan mata melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa terjadi ada di depanku. Chiba, seorang Chiba Ryuunosuke kulihat memeluk Kanzaki di tangannya sambil memandang gadis primadona itu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan malu Kanzaki ke matanya yang tersembunyi di balik rambut panjangnya.

Chiba Ryuunosuke...dengan Kanzaki Yukiko?

Setelah memikirkan itu, entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, dadaku mendadak terasa sedikit sesak dan aku merasakan ada yang sedikit membara di dalam tubuhku. Entah apa yang kurasakan, marah? Kecewa? Kesal? Atau semuanya menjadi satu? Yang pasti aku sama sekali tidak senang melihat mereka seperti itu.

Apa...aku cemburu? Tidak- tidak mungkin aku cemburu...hanya karena seorang laki-laki, terutama si poni bodoh itu. Mereka berdua temanku...jadi kalau memang mereka saling menyukai, aku harus ikut senang..bukan?

Lagipula, tidak mungkin bersaing dengan Kanzaki Yukiko. Aku tidak secantik, seramah, sepintar, atau sebaik dia...Aku ...tidak memiliki semua itu, aku tidak cantik, ramah, dan bahkan aku tidak bisa berbicara tegas seperti Kanzaki.

Aku hanya teman dan rekan kerja Chiba. Benar, aku tidak cemburu dengan mereka. Aku hanya terkaget saja tadi. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Aku dengan buru-buru berbelok ke arah kelas meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah menyentuh Kanzaki, Chiba tersadar yang dilakukannya. Rona merah tampak muncul di wajahnya atas posisi...tidak biasa yang mereka lakukan. Tangan Chiba tampak merangkul pinggang Kanzaki, yang mukanya tampak merona pula.

"Chiba-kun...maaf, boleh tolong dilepaskan?" Pinta Kanzaki dengan lembut.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf sekali, Kanzaki-san...aku tidak sengaja..."

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah menangkapku tadi, setelah hujan semalam, lantainya jadi licin sepertinya..." Ujar Kanzaki.

"Err, jadi kembali ke pembicaraan sebelumnya...Hayami menyukai novel jenis apa?"Tanya Chiba dengan raut muka yang tidak percaya .

"Emm, Novel romantis dewasa. Hayami-san pernah meminjam novelku beberapa kali. Chiba-kun mau membelikan Hayami hadiah?"

Chiba tersontak kaget dengan ketajaman mental Kanzaki. Ia mengangguk.

"Iya. Kejutan, tanda terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini. Tolong jangan beritahu dia, ya. Terima kasih, Kanzaki-san!" Ujarnya sambil berjalan cepat ke kelas. Kanzaki tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

* * *

Sejak seminggu setelah kejadian yang kulihat itu, aku menjauhi Chiba dan Kanzaki-san, aku menolak ajakannya saat weekend dan aku mengelak tiap kali harus latihan bersamanya. Tampaknya Chiba sadar akan hal ini, dan membuat dia tampak lebih sering untuk mengajakku latihan bersama atau mencuri waktu agar bisa berbicara denganku.

Bukan aku takut atau apapun dengan dia...Hanya setelah kejadian itu, lebih baik aku mundur supaya tidak menjadi beban hubungan mereka, ia dan Kanzaki juga tampak lebih dekat akhir-akhir ini. Toh Kanzaki lebih baik daripadaku dari semua aspek yang laki-laki cari di dalam wanita. Wajah, hati, otak...aku tidak bisa menyaingi dia.

Tapi tampaknya aku tidak bisa lari dari topik ini, mungkin hukuman atas ucapanku yang kurang sensitive sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi tempatku dijadikan tempat makan / gossip para wanita kelas 3-E. Aku berusaha menghindar dan menolak, tapi ternyata kebiasaan buruk tidak bisa menolak orang lain masih ada padaku. Kali ini, selain Yada, Hara, Okano, dan Hinano, ada Kataoka, Fuwa, dan Nakamura. Fantastik.

Dan mereka seperti biasa, topik yang dibahas berkisar antara baju, penampilan, laki-laki, dan dalam skala yang lebih kecil, hanya Kataoka yang memulai topik ini, nilai ulangan.

"Jadi, Yuuma-chan denganmu bagaimana, Megu-chan?" Mata berbinar Hinano menatap Kataoka, tampaknya Maehara berhasil memulai gosip, kalau Isogai dan Kataoka sempat pergi ke taman setelah pulang sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, dasar stalker.

"Sudah kubilang ke semuanya, kami hanya membahas hasil rapat ketua kelas 3 di gedung utama kemarin..." Jawab Kataoka tegas.

"Ah, masa-? " Aura gelap Nakamura mulai menghiasi wajah usilnya.

Kataoka menjitak ringan kepala Nakamura. "Kan sudah kubilang, NAKAMURA, jangan mulai."

Nakamura menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengusap bagian yang dijitak Kataoka. "Hehehehe, iya, maaf, kan kalian sudah tahu aku bagaimana."

"Jadi ada gosip yang baru lagi?" Yada memulai dengan antusias. Berharap untuk memuaskan rasa bosannya, sepertinya.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan Chiba-kun dan Kanzaki-san?" Nakamura memulai. LAGI.

DEG.

Jantungku tiba-tiba bergedup dengan kencang. Kenapa harus tentang mereka? Sesaat rasa membara yang kurasakan muncul kembali.

"Eh, benar juga ya, mereka tampak dekat akhir-akhir ini, sampai Sugino dan laki-laki lainnya memandang Chiba tajam juga." Tambah Yada yang membuat beban mentalku lebih berat.

"Iya, mereka juga sering terlihat berdua terkadang, apa mereka sudah..er...pacaran?" Okano menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan ragu. Tidak aneh memang, toh sulit sekali membayangkan seorang Chiba berpasangan dengan Kanzaki.

"Ah, itu cuma gosip. Chiba-kun kan sukanya dengan Hayami-chan, benar kan?" Fuwa dan Hara yang disebelahku menyenggol tanganku. "Tapi ini misteri yang cukup menarik! Aku akan men-stalk—maaf, memberikan info tentang mereka besok hari! Lihat saja! Seorang pria tanpa mata...dengan primadona kelas! Misteri ini akan terpecahkan!" Aku melirik kesal dan bingung, seperti yang lainnya ke arah Fuwa, kenapa teman dekatku seaneh ini?

Oh, dan ini datang satu iblis lagi. Nakamura Rio merangkul leherku dan menatapku dengan mata usil yang hanya bisa ditandingi Akabane Karma di seluruh Kunugigaoka.

"Ohhhh, jadi Hayami-chan ya? Wah, ini cinta segitiga berarti."

"Rinka-chan suka dengan Ryuu-chin? Wah, tampaknya saingan berat ini, Rinka-chan! Kanzaki itu primadona kelas lho!"

Saingan Berat.

DEG.

Jantungku bekedup kencang kembali. Emosiku tampak sulit dikendalikan lagi. Saingan berat...memang aku tidak mungkin bisa bersaing dengan Kanzaki. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia...

Aku mengatur nafasku dan menjawab gosipan mereka. "Aku tidak suka dengan Chiba. Sudah kubilang, aku hanya teman dan rekan kerjanya." Jawabku datar, tetapi aku sadar bahwa aku tidak jujur kepada mereka.

Ternyata nasibku diselamatkan, setelah aku menjawab mereka, bel berbunyi tanda istirahat berakhir. Entah kenapa, tapi aku harus menelan rasa pahit itu lagi, ketika aku melihat Chiba dan Kanzaki berjalan masuk sambil tersenyum satu dengan yang lain, aku melihat Chiba membawa bungkusan hitam di tangannya, dari ukurannya, mungkin benda itu buku yang dibawanya.

Aku menghela nafas dalam dan menenangkan diriku. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya, aku tidak menyukai dia, dia hanya rekan kerjaku.

Tidak ada sesuatu di antara kita..tidak ada..

Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sepanjang kelas karena soal baru saja. Entah kenapa, kalau memang kita tidak ada apa-apa atau aku tidak menyukai dia—kenapa aku sampai seperti ini? Apa aku...benar cemburu pada mereka? Ah tidak, tidak. Aku langsung mengusir pikiran itu.

"KRRRRINGGGGG"

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Setelah memberi salam, aku menunggu sebentar hingga Chiba dan Kanzaki keluar, tentu saja aku tidak mau berpapasan dengan mereka, Chiba tampaknya juga sadar tingkah lakuku akhir – akhir ini dan aku tidak mau dia mengajakku bicara.

Tapi lagi-lagi yang terjadi tidak sesuai rencanaku. Saat aku keluar dari gerbang utama, aku melihat Chiba- sendiri sedang menunggu di depan gerbang. Aku memandang muka seriusnya yang jelas menatapku. Tampaknya ia sengaja menunggu di sini untuk mencegatku sepulang sekolah.

"Hai, Hayami-san, maaf, aku mau bicara denganmu." Chiba masih menatapku serius. Aku membuang mukaku. Dan berusaha berjalan mengacuhkan ajakannya.

"Aku ada urusan pulang sekolah. Lain kali saja." Kataku sambil berusaha melewatinya, tetapi si poni bodoh itu dengan cepat menahan tanganku. Secara refleks aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

"K-kamu! Apa yang kamu lakukan, Chiba? Lepaskan!" Kataku sambil memasang raut kesal ke mukanya.

"Maaf, tapi ini sangat penting, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Sebentar saja. Tolonglah." Chiba masih menahan lenganku. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa melawan lagi, jadi aku hanya terdiam melihat mukanya, aku memang bisa tebak, apa yang kira-kira akan dia omongkan.

Chiba mengisyaratkan untuk ke belakang lapangan. Aku mengikutinya, sesampainya di situ, ia langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kamu tampaknya menjauhi aku akhir-akhir ini, aku salah apa?" Chiba menatapku serius.

"Hah? Aku tidak menjauhimu." Sangkalku sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kamu sedang menjauhiku, kamu tidak membalas chatku, kuajak bicara juga kalau tidak diacuhkan hanya kamu jawab seadanya, dan tadi kamu menunggu aku pulang duluan, bukan?" Katanya tegas. Aku heran, apa dia punya kemampuan esper? Kenapa bisa dia menebak semua yang kulakukan.

"..." Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Chiba menepuk pundakku. Di saat itu, emosiku hampir pecah, aku menahan emosiku sekuat mungkin.

"Sudahlah, bilang saja, aku salah apa? Apa kamu kesal karena aku salah bicara kepadamu? Atau karena aku tidak maksimal mengajarimu matematika kemarin?"

"Bukan, itu..."

"Jadi, kenapa?" Desak Chiba.

"Aku..hanya tidak mau menganggu hubunganmu dengan Kanzaki-san." Kataku pelan. Emosiku tampak hampir tidak tertahan lagi.

"HAH? Kanzaki-san? Apa maksudmu?" Urat di kepalaku tampak meregang, tiba-tiba aku merasakan amarah di dalamku. Kenapa si bodoh ini tidak sadar juga apa yang kumaksud?

Di saat itu, sebagian emosiku sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Jangan pura-pura." Kataku dengan pahit. "Kamu sudah bersama Kanzaki-san, 'kan? " Tanpa sadar aku setengah berteriak dengan nada pahit. Tampaknya Chiba sadar akan hal itu.

"Oh. Jadi kamu melihatnya ya saat itu?"

"Iya, aku melihatmu bersama Kanzaki-san, waktu itu.." Aku terdiam sejenak dan berlangsung pergi, tidak mau melanjutkan hal ini lagi, sejujurnya hal ini sangat menyakitkan rasa di dalamku.

"Sudah, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok, kamu sudah tepat memilih Kanzaki-san. Dia memang baik, pintar, cantik, apalagi yang kurang? Selamat ya, aku mau pulang dulu." Kataku sambil berlalu, tetapi Chiba menggenggam pangkal lenganku lagi.

"Hayami, tunggu. Ini salah paham."

"Sudah, jangan pura-pura, aku—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak menyukai Kanzaki-san atau sekarang sudah bersama dia."

"Jangan bohong!" Kali ini aku membentaknya dengan lebih keras. "Kalau tidak, kenapa kalian waktu itu.."

"Dia terpeleset dan aku hanya menangkapnya. Itu hanya refleks. Sungguh, aku janji." Chiba mencoba menjelaskannya kepadaku.

Eh?

Jadi itu semua...salah paham saja? Ah, mana mungkin. Dia hanya beralasan saja.

"J-jangan mengada-ngada..Mana mungkin itu kebetulan saja aku lihat saat kalian berpelukan seperti itu?" Kataku tidak percaya. "Lagipula kalian akhir-akhir ini juga dekat, kan? Untuk apa juga kalian berdua saat waktu itu?"

"Itu karena aku akhir-akhir ini sering menanyakan kepadanya tentang ini." Tanpa kusadari, Chiba masih memegang kantung plastik yang tadi ia bawa saat ia masuk bersama Kanzaki. Yang dia keluarkan...Novel Romantis? Hah?

"Ini untukmu, tanda terima kasih untuk setahun ini, anggap saja hadiah dariku." Chiba menyerahkan buku novel romantis—yang dari dulu ingin kubeli. Aku mendadak bingung, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi..."

"Ya, kamu salah paham. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Kanzaki-san."

Setelah mendengar semua hal tersebut, aku merasakan panas di mukaku, tak kusangka salah paham ini sampai membuat aku. Aku merasakan mukaku memerah, entah karena malu karena sudah salah atau karena ia memberikan sesuatu padaku. Tapi disamping itu, rasa membara itu sudah hilang, diganti dengan rasa lega.

"Benarkah?" Kataku pelan, ingin benar-benar memastikan.

"Kalau memang aku suka dengan Kanzaki-san, kenapa aku memberikan ini untukmu?" Katanya sambil memandangku.

"...Maaf." Akhirnya kata yang ingin kuucapkan keluar juga. "Aku salah paham."

Chiba mengangguk. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku.

* * *

Aku berjalan turun bukit bersama Chiba. Entah kenapa, karena kejadian tadi, aku sangat merasa lega. Jadi aku senang kalau Chiba tidak berhubungan dengan wanita lain? Apa benar? Aku cemburu?

Apa...aku menyukainya?

Aku melihat ke arah Chiba sambil berjalan menuruni bukit, tanganku masih memegang buku..er novel romantis yang ia berikan. Kami hanya berdiam selama perjalanan hingga saat ini, memang kalau kita berdua, rasanya masih ada sedikit canggung. Kami berdua tidak pintar dalam hal komunikasi.

"Hei, Chiba."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa...kenapa kamu memberikan buku itu?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, itu hanya tanda terima kasih...karena sudah membantuku sepanjang semester ini." Jawabnya datar. Entah kenapa, ia ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi mukanya terkesan gugup. "Dan...er.. tidak, lupakan saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong...aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Hayami."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu marah sampai begitu saat kamu salah paham sebelumnya?"

Deg.

Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang sesaat. Bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini? Masa aku bilang aku cemburu? Tidak-tidak akan aku bilang aku cemburu padanya dan Kanzaki.

"Aku...hanya kesal dengan sikapmu yang tampaknya menyia-yiakan Kanzaki-san.." jawabku, dengan kebohongan tingkat dewa dan murni ngarang.

"..." Chiba melihatku tidak percaya, tentu saja. "Atau jangan-jangan, kamu cemburu?"

Jleb. Kata-katanya tampak menusuk hatiku, tentu saja karena benar sekali ucapannya itu. Mukaku langsung memerah dan aku menggeleng dengan keras.

"C-Cemburu? E-enak saja!Mana mungkin aku cemburu? Ja-jangan terlalu percaya diri kamu, Chiba! Tidak mungkin aku cemburu, kita juga tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, kan?"

Chiba memutar matanya, aku melihat dia tersenyum. Tampaknya dia yakin benar aku memang cemburu—dan mungkin sadar kalau aku menyukainya. "Baiklah, kamu tidak cemburu, oke."

"Hayami, aku ingin bilang satu hal, aku tidak setuju dengan ucapanmu barusan."

Eh? Yang mana yang dia maksudkan?

"Kamu bilang Kanzaki-san itu sempurna dan lainnya, tapi menurutku, nilai seseorang lebih dari itu. Kanzaki-san saja, meskipun sempurna seperti yang kamu bilang, dia punya sisi lain juga, dia master game online dan punya sisi pemberontak di dalamnya."

"Jadi, kualitas seseorang bukan dilihat dari situ saja. Kamu juga, meskipun terlihat pendiam dan dingin...aku bisa melihat kelembutanmu dibalik semua itu. Kamu tidak kalah dengan Kanzaki-san dalam hal apapun, Hayami.

Aku merasakan wajahku semakin memerah dan semakin panas mendengar kata-katanya. Entah kenapa, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Chiba.." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Dan...kalau kamu memang benar cemburu tadi.." Chiba menggaruk kepalanya, gugup terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "mungkin ini bisa membuatmu tenang..tidak mungkin aku memberikanmu hadiah...atau mengajakmu tiap minggu, kalau aku tidak tertarik sama sekali padamu."

Eh?

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia-dia tertarik padaku?

"Jadi, aku duluan ya, aku harus pulang lebih cepat hari ini...erm..hati-hati ya di jalan." Dengan itu, Chiba berjalan cepat meninggalkanku untuk naik bus yang baru saja datang.

Aku tetap terdiam, memandang ke depan untuk beberapa menit sambil mencerna kata-kata yang baru ia ucapkan. Aku melihat buku yang ia berikan dan wajahku akhirnya tidak dapat menahan senyuman yang akhirnya terbentuk di wajahku.

"Dasar Bodoh..." kataku pelan sambil melihat buku yang Chiba berikan.

* * *

 **Scene Ekstra**

Di balik halte bus tempat Hayami duduk menunggu bus yang akan ia naiki, sesosok penguntit bertentakel memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Nurufufufufufu! Ini bahan novel bagus! Hayami-san ternyata punya sisi manis juga. Cocok untuk cerita angstku. Ah! Mungkin nanti akan ku-upload di fanfiction di internet, nurufufufu."

Gurita jahil itu pun terbang kembali dengan kecepatan Mach-20 nya.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Oke, oneshot ini selesai. Mohon kritik dan saran. Mudah-mudahan tidak OOC. Review sangat diapresiasi.


End file.
